Miitopia Adventures Volume 1
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: Adventureres Noah, Anette, Taliá, and Daniel must go on a quest to stop Virion Zayne from conquering the world.
1. Chapter I: A New Threat

It had been months since the defeat of the Darker Lord Dionin and the four heroes, Noah the Warrior, Anette the Mage, Daniel the Thief, and Taliá the Cleric that faced off against the face of Dionin had settled down in the villa. They expected nothing more to happen in the world. No evil threats. Little did they know how wrong they were.

The sun shone through the window of Noah's and Anette's room in the villa. As Noah blinked his eyes open, he looked out the window. He yawned.

"And so starts another rather boring day," Noah complained. Just then Anette, hearing his complaining, woke up.

"I hear you, Noah," Anette said, "And I mean that in two ways, I hear you literally, and I agree with you. I miss the days of action!" After a few hours of getting ready, Noah, Anette, Daniel, and Taliá set off into the world to see if there were any threats.

"Ten thousand gold says that it's still peaceful!" Daniel said. Taliá looked over at Daniel with a rather unamused face.

"Of course it's still peaceful!" she said

"I wouldn't quite say that!" came a voice. The group glanced around for who was saying that, but couldn't find anyone.

"Oh ho ho! I am not here physically, but magically is a whole other story!" the voice said. Suddenly, a flash of dark light engulfed the surrounding area and a face with floating arms appeared, resembling the Dark Lord, Shiron before he became human. The face had long, black hair and piercing blood red eyes.

"My name is Virion Zayne, king of the Shadow World!" he said.

"Where are you?!" Noah asked.

"Hahaha! Why would I tell you that, pitiful human? I will tell you this, however! 'Whatever am I looking' for is the question spinning around in your teensy tiny, pathetic brain! I am looking for an amulet of golden power!" Virion Zayne said.

"What is it with ancient amulets and being extremely powerful?" Daniel asked.

"I dunno…" Taliá responded. Suddenly, the face of Virion Zayne eyed Anette.

"And who might you be, o beautiful one?" Virion Zayne asked, scratching his beard.

"Me?" Anette asked. The face of Virion Zayne nodded.

"Anette. Why do you ask?" Anette responded. Virion Zayne grinned evilly.

"Oh boy…" Anette said, knowing where this was going, "You're gonna demand that I be your queen once you take over the world. That is your goal, right? Taking over the world?"

"You're but a smart one, o pretty one!" Virion Zayne said.

"Mm… no…! I'll never be your bride!" Anette rebelled.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice!" Virion Zayne said, pointing his index finger at her, causing her to glare a death glare at him.

"I'm gonna send my monsters to capture you!" Virion Zayne said, "And as for the REST of you three, your pitiful lives will come to a tortuous end! See you later!" The face of Virion Zayne disappeared in a large cloud of black smoke.

"As I said," Anette said, "There's no WAY I'm being his bride!"

"And there's no way he's gonna take over the world!" Taliá said.

"Not while we're around, at least!" Noah said.

"Yeah! We need to find- ah!" before Anette could finish her sentence, something grabbed her ankle and she was dragged back. The other three turned around and saw a large monster holding Anette upside down, gripping her by her two ankles. Anette brought out her wand and zapped the monster with lightning, causing it to lose it's grip on Anette, allowing her to fall to the ground. She landed on her feet and jumped back with the group.

"If you think I'm just a 'damsel in distress,' then you are HORRIBLY wrong! I am perfectly capable of handling myself!" Anette said. Taliá summoned a heavenly light that froze the monster in place.

"Noah, do your stuff!" Taliá said.

"With pleasure!" Noah said as he lunged forward and stabbed the monster in the chest. The monster fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Well…" Daniel said, "I think it's pretty clear he's determined to make you his bride!"

"Hm… this might be a little harder than I thought," Anette said, "That's the first time a monster caught me off guard, save for the time Dionin grabbed me, Taliá, and Daniel that one time."

"Yeah," Noah said, "we're gonna have to try hard to not only protect you, but save the world once again as well!" Noah finished as he sheathed his sword.

"Where should we start?" Daniel asked.

"We should start at the Traveler's Hub. That's where all the travelers of the world gather. At least ONE of them have to know where we can at least START to find the whereabouts of Virion!" Noah said. Everyone nodded. With that, they called the dragon and rode toward the Traveler's Hub.


	2. Chapter II: Lost

The group of heroes arrived at the Traveler's Hub and looked around for someone who could help them. Daniel eyed someone wearing a black cloak.

"That guy looks like he might know something," Daniel said, pointing at the cloaked figure, "let's go ask him!" The group heeded Daniel's advice and walked up to the cloaked figure.

"What's your name, sir?" Daniel asked.

"My name is Aradon. What do you need?" the cloaked man asked quietly.

"Do you know anything about one 'Virion Zayne?" Anette asked.

"Virion Zayne? You mean the King of the Shadow Realm?" Aradon asked.

"Yup," everyone answered.

"Why do you want to know about him? He is a very powerful being," Aradon asked.

"He's trying to find an ancient amulet so he can take over the world," Noah said.

"And make me his bride!" Anette added. Aradon looked toward Anette.

"It's an understanding cause. You're a very pretty girl!" Aradon said. Anette just stared at him for a few seconds and then walked away.

"Anette," Noah said, "where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna sit down and have a tea!" Anette said.

"Well that was…" Noah stopped, trying to find a word.

"Unexpected," Taliá said.

"Yeah. Unexpected…" Noah said.

"Well," Aradon said, "the first place you should look is Karkaton. That's where the amulet originated. You should be able to find out where he might be hiding!"

"How? How will that help us?" Daniel asked, confused.

"It's most likely where his servants are. If you can catch one of them, interrogate the servant and find out where he's hiding," Aragon said.

"Good idea," Noah said, "Let's go grab Anette and make our way to Karkaton!" Everyone nodded and headed to the restaurant that Anette went to.

"Anette!" Noah called.

"Over here, guys!" Anette said, waving at them. She had a small cup of tea in front of her. The three friends walked over to her.

"The tea here is killer!" Anette said.

"Great! We're going to Karkaton to find one of Virion's henchmen. Aradon says that that is where the amulet originated, which means that is most likely where Virion's henchmen are going!" Noah said as he grabbed Anette and pulled her toward the exit.

"But what about my tea?!" Anette asked.

At the base of Karkaton, the four heroes looked up at the volcano.

"Let's go," Noah said as he began his ascent up the volcano. The rest of them followed him up the volcano. After nearing the top of the volcano, they saw five monsters. A couple of them were holding climbing rope.

"What're they doing with the rope?" Anette asked.

"They're probably descending into the volcano," Taliá said. The group reached the top and brought out their weapons.

"Hey! We need to ask you guys some questions!" Noah said. The monsters turned around.

"You can hurt the others as much as you want, but don't harm Anette! Those were Virion's orders! As long as we have them captured!" one of the monsters said. With that the monsters charged at the four heroes. Noah got locked in a duel with a blade wielding monster while Anette fought a magician monster. Daniel was locked into a very acrobatic battle with three monsters and Taliá used her scepter to help. Unfortunately, the fight didn't end in their favor. A monster took a swing at Noah. It then made an unexpected move and punched him in the face. With Noah stunned for one second, he kicked him off the edge of the volcano into it's fiery crater. Luckily, Noah grabbed onto a a small thank goodness hold and held on for dear life. Daniel lost as well. One of the monsters jumped onto Daniel and locked it's feet around his neck. He then made an acrobatic move at threw him sprawling into the volcano. As he was falling, Noah caught him with his left arm while still gripping the thank goodness hold. But the extra weight made it harder for Noah to hold on. Meanwhile, all was going great for Taliá, until one of the monsters shouted: "Find a way to use her magic against her!" Taliá built up a beam of golden energy and blasted it at one of the monsters. Quickly, the monster brought out a mirror and shielded himself with it. The beam deflected off the mirror back at Taliá.

"Oh boy…" Taliá said before being blasted by her own beam off the edge of the volcano and into the crater. Much like Noah had done, Daniel used his left hand to catch Taliá. Anette's loss, however, was different. Anette raised her wand and blasted a ball of fire at a monster. Finally, fed up, one of the monsters used the climbing rope to snatch Anette's wand out of her hand and yanked it out of her hand. He then used the rope to tie Anette's ankles together and violently pulled Anette over to him. He then tied her hands behind her back. He grabbed her and started pushing her away.

"Get your hands off me!" She demanded.

"No!" The monster said. Another monster grabbed her wand and tossed it into the crater of the volcano. The other three heroes who were inside saw the wand falling.

"That's Anette's wand!" Daniel said. Knowing they only had one shot at catching her wand, Noah shouted: "Taliá! Grab the wand! Grab it! GRAB IT!" Taliá used her right hand to catch it.

"Got it, Noah!" Taliá said.

"Thanks goodness!" Noah responded.

"Any idea how we're getting outa here, Noah?" Daniel asked.

"Nope…" Noah responded.

"Peachy…" Daniel said sarcastically.


	3. Chapter III: Diamond the Vampire

The monsters arrived at a secret base deep underground several hours ago.

"Remind me again why we didn't just bring the pretty girl straight to Virion," a monster said.

"Joahnas," the other monster said, "Don't you pay attention?"

"No…" Joahnas responded, "Not really, Kyrean." Kyrean groaned.

"He-!"

"He said that you had to hide me until he took over the world!" Anette, who was bound to a chair, said, interrupting Kyrean.

"You interrupt me again, you're gonna be gagged!" Kyrean said, walked up to Anette as well as pulling out a white cloth.

"Of course. I was only trying to help. You sounded quite annoyed with Mister Not-Paying-Attention over there!" Anette said cockily.

"Wha-?!" Gag her! GAG HER!" Joahnas demanded, enraged at Anette.

"She didn't interrupt me. Therefore, she's not getting gagged!" Kyrean said as he walked away from Anette as well as putting the cloth back in his pocket. Angry, Joahnas grabbed the cloth before Kyrean could put it in his pocket and started pulling on it. Kyrean quickly reacted and tried to get it out of Joahnas's hand. Soon, it became an all out tug-a-war.

"Give me that cloth, Kyrean! I'm gonna gag her!" Joahnas said angrily, pulling hard on the cloth.

"And I said that she only gets gagged if she interrupts me again!" Kyrean responded, also pulling hard on the cloth. Anette, who was spectating, knew that if Joahnas won their tug-a-war, then she would be gagged.

"Ky-re-an! Ky-re-an!" Anette chanted. Suddenly, Joahnas turned his head toward Anette and lunged at her. Before he could reach her, however, Kyrean wrapped his arm around Joahnas's neck and pulled him to the ground. Soon after that, there was a full on fight.

"And these are Virion's right hand men…?" Anette said, "Pathetic!"

Noah and the other two members had found a way to climb out of the crater of the volcano. Noah threw Daniel toward another

thank-goodness hold, Daniel then threw Taliá toward another

thank-goodness hold. With that, they climbed up out of the volcano.

"Okay! I am SO done with rock climbing now!" Daniel said angrily.

"That anger will subside soon enough," Taliá said.

"Instead of talking about hating rock climbing, can we please focus on how the heck we're gonna find my girlfriend?!" Noah said angrily. Him, being the leader of the group, intimidated them.

"Sorry!" they said in unison.

"Where should we start?" Noah asked.

"Here! Follow my voice!" a voice said. The group shrugged and started following it's voice.

"So…" Taliá said, "we're just gonna follow this voice?"

"It could be a trap, yes," Noah said, "but what if it ISN'T?! This is our only hope to finding Anette!"

"Good point…" Taliá said. Eventually, they arrived at a large manor. A manor that looked like it could be haunted by demons and vampires.

"You sure you wanna go in there?" Daniel asked.

"If it's our only hope to finding Anette," Noah said, "then yes! I do!"

"Okay!" Daniel said skeptically. With that, they followed the voice into the manor. The manor was large and dark; filled to the brim with cobwebs, spiders and bats. There were large spires protruding from the ground to the ceiling.

"All the cliches for a haunted manor are here; cobwebs, spiders, bats. Creepy wind blowing. NO ONE in this house!" Taliá complained.

"The only thing we haven't seen is a vampire," Noah said.

"Vampire?" Daniel said. Hearing the word 'vampire,' the three heroes quickly brought out their weapons of choice; Noah a sword, Daniel a knife, and Taliá a scepter.

"Do not worry. While I am indeed a vampire," the voice said as a beautiful, purple haired woman emerged from above, gliding down to where they were, "I am a peace loving vampire. There is only one way to find your love, Anette, Noah!"

"How do you know so much? Have you been watching us?" Noah asked.

"I was out flying a couple hours ago and saw the whole battle and loss. And the kidnapping of Anette. And I have also heard the legend about your quest to stop the Dark Lord, Shiron!" the woman said.

"Who are you?" Noah asked, now much calmer.

"My name is Diamond," the vampire responded.

"Good. Diamond. Now how are we supposed to find Anette?" Noah asked impatiently. Diamond looked at him with a small grin.

"Patience is a virtue. Come to my library!" Diamond said as she led them down a hall. The torches were lit with a mysterious blue flame.

"Fascinating…" Daniel said in awe of the sights of the manor. Eventually, they arrived at a large room filled to the brim with bookcases full of books.

"Follow me to the fifth floor," Diamond said as she flew to the fifth floor of the library.

"Guess it's time to split up and find the stairs," Noah said. The three friends then split up to find the stairs.

The quarrel between Kyrean and Joahnas had gone on for over three hours now and Kyrean had won the battle, for Joahnas was sitting in a corner tied up with a gag over his mouth.

"Could you please let my hands free?" Anette asked politely, knowing she was in no position to threaten and defeat the enemy.

"Why would I do that? You're perfectly capable of handling yourself," Kyrean said, pacing around Anette, "are you not?"

"Not without my wand," Anette said.

"So… if I release you, you won't be able to escape because your wand fell into the volcano?" Kyrean asked. Anette nodded.

"Very well! But only for an hour!" Kyrean said. He then untied Anette's hands from behind the chair, allowing her hands to move freely again.

"Oh! Thank the heavens!" Anette said, rubbing her wrists, which were sore and cramped from the rope. She sat up from the chair and started roaming about the room.

"Don't you even try to escape!" Kyrean said, seeing that Anette had come very close to the exit door.

"Of course," Anette said. Kyrean, satisfied with her answer went back to working.

" _Hm… I'f I can distract him with something louder than this big metal door,_ "Anette thought to herself, " _then I might be able to bail and get outta here before he notices I'm gone! I just need a distraction…!_ " Anette finished her thought and looked up at the fire alarm and then at and electrical socket where what appeared to be a charging station was plugged in. She found a glass of water as well.

" _Convenient,_ " Anette thought to herself, amused. She quietly walked over to the glass of water and picked it up. She then quietly walked over to the electrical socket. Using surface tension, she balanced a little water droplet on her index finger. She then let the water drop into the electrical socket. She then quietly walked over to the exit door and waited for her cue. The fire alarm went off and she quickly pushed the door open and dashed outside. She then closed the door and boarded it up with materials laying around. She then started running up a staircase. Just as she exited the hideout, she ran face first into Noah, knocking both of them onto the ground. Just then Diamond walked up to Anette.

"Allow me, both of you," she said as she held her hands out to Noah and Anette. Noah and Anette grabbed Diamond's hands and she pulled them to their feet.

"How did you find me?" Anette asked.

"Ask Miss Diamond the Vampire here!" Noah said.

"A vampire…?" Anette asked, "A vampire? You trusted a vampire to find me?"

"It was our only chance at finding you! And I would do ANYTHING for you, Anette!" Noah said. Anette laughed.

"You're a sweet boyfriend, Noah!" Anette said.

"Thank you!" Noah responded.

"Wait! Where's my wand?! One of those monsters threw it into the volcano! No!" Anette said.

"Don't worry," Taliá said as she brought out Anette's wand, "I've got you covered there.

"You caught it? How did you catch it?! It was thrown in the volcano!" Anette said in shock.

"Let's just say that your wand wasn't the only thing that was thrown into the volcano…" Noah said.

"How did you guys survive that, then?" Anette asked.

"I found a thank goodness hold. I caught Daniel and Daniel caught Taliá who caught your wand!" Noah explained.

"Why thank you Taliá!" Anette said as she grabbed her wand.


	4. Chapter IV: Anger and Iroc

"You two are pathetic!" Virion shouted angrily.

"YOU LET MY FUTURE BRIDE ESCAPE!" Virion said.

"He did it!" Kyrean and Joahnas said in unison, pointing an accusing finger at each other. Once more, a fight broke out. Virion summoned a dark ball of lighting and zapped them with it.

"SILENCE!" he shouted. Immediately afterwards, they stopped fighting.

"You incompetent FOOLS! I cannot believe you!" Virion shouted once more.

"We apologize, your evilness!" they said in unison.

"What happened?!" Virion roared.

"The girl said that her hands were sore from the rope, she said she couldn't escape without her wand!" Kyrean said.

"And…?!" Virion said impatiently.

"The fire alarm went off for no reason! It was probably a malfunction! I will make sure that is fixed. And while I was distracted, she bolted!" Kyrean said.

"You dolt…! You DOLT! She set off the fire alarm to escape! You DOLT!" Virion said.

"My apologies! I will make sure-!"  
"Don't make any promises you can't keep! I'm going to have to call on a more loyal monster to keep her captive!" Virion said.

"No! Please! Not HIM! Give us one more chance! Please! We won't disappoint you, this time!" Joahnas begged.

"Very well. However, since I don't trust as much as I used to, you're going to bring my beautiful future queen to ME!" Virion said.

"Of course!" Kyrean said. With that, the two henchmen went off to recapture Anette.

"What's it called, Diamond?" Noah asked. The four heroes were back in Diamond's library and Diamond was reading a book on the amulet that Virion was looking for.

"The Amulet of Iroc," Diamond said.

"Iroc? Isn't Iroc that ancient wizardry civilization?" Daniel said.

"Yes. Iroc was ruled by a queen by the name of Kya," Diamond said, "She wasn't exactly evil. But she certainly wasn't good. She made poor decisions, but she always made those decisions for the right cause!"

"So she always did the right thing, just the wrong way?" Noah asked.

"Indeed," Diamond said, "It also says that Iroc is located deep beneath Greenhorne Kingdom!"

"Then that's where we're going!" Taliá said.

"Maybe King Bryan or Princess Ella knows about Iroc?" Anette asked.

"Clever idea, Anette!" Noah said. With that, they ran off toward Greenhorne Kingdom.

"Iroc?" Ella said, "The royal family of Greenhorne are long descendants of the royal family of Iroc,"

"Do you know where the deepest point of Greenhorne is?" Noah asked.

"Yes. There's a mine that goes deep underground south of the castle. Why do you want to find Iroc?" Ella asked.

"There's a lord of the Realm of Shadow seeking an amulet called the Amulet of Iroc. He says it holds unbelievable power. The power to take over the world!" Noah said.

"So we HAVE to find it first!" Daniel said.

"Very well. I'll have the guards escort you there!" Ella said.

"Thanks, Ella! But I think we can find our way!" Anette said. Ella nodded and motioned them to leave.

"Now," Ella said, turning around, "Where were we, Hao-? Haon?" She found Haon sound asleep on the floor.

"I hate it when he does that…" Ella said.

"This mine is indeed deep…!" Anette stated as the four heroes continued descending down the mine.

"The air is really starting to get thin, now!" Daniel said.

"I think we know that, Dan!" Noah said.

"I told you I HATE it when you refer to me as 'Dan!' If you want to refer to me as something other than 'Daniel,' refer to me by my full name! Daniel Tyrone-Deran Myotee!" Daniel said.

"Sorry…!" Noah said.

"Well," Taliá said, "In his defense that is a very long last name. Eventually, they reached a wall.

"This must be where the mine ends!" Taliá said.

"Anette," Noah said, "Do your thing!" Anette motioned for everyone to stand back.

"Giga explosion!" Anette said, summoning a tiny orange-like energy ball that eventually exploded. The explosion had revealed a cave.

"This cave should lead us to the ruins of Iroc!" Anette said. The four heroes continued through the deep caves until they reached a massive opening.

"This must be it!" Daniel said.

"But it's pitch black dark! How're we supposed to see?" Noah asked.

"Leave that to me!" Taliá said as she raised her staff. A golden light started shining at the top of the staff.

"You never cease to amaze me, Taliá!" Anette said. Taliá smiled at Anette.

"Lead the way, Taliá!" Daniel said. Taliá held her staff above her head and they descended into the ruined kingdom. As they were walking, they were looking around in awe of the kingdom. Suddenly, they saw a shimmer of light coming from a tall, broken tower.

"That's gotta be where the amulet is!" Noah said.

"C'mon!" Taliá said. The four heroes started running toward the tower. They climbed up and found a red amulet. It suddenly started glowing and with the glowing came a soft whisper.

"Pick it up…" the whisper said.

"You guys hear that too, right?" Anette asked. Everyone nodded. Noah stepped forward. He reached for the amulet. Before he could grab it, however, a rope came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around both of his wrists. It yanked him to the right, which is where the rope came from, and started dragging him across the ground.

"Little help here, guys!" he shouted. His three friends immediately jumped for his hands and started resisting the pull. Daniel brought out his knife and cut the rope in half. Despite his hands still being bound in front of him, Noah was able to get to his feet. Daniel angled the knife correctly and cut Noah free of the rope.

"What was that?!" Noah asked in shock.

"Either this place is booby trapped," Anette said, "Or someone's following us!"


	5. Chapter V: Within the Shadow World

"Hello there!" a voice said.

"I'd recognize that voice anywhere!" Anette said.

"I wouldn't," Daniel said.

"That's probably because you've never met KYREAN before!" Anette said.

"Why yes, lovely one!" Kyrean said as he climbed up the edge of the tower.

"How did you find us?!" Noah asked. Joahnas, who was also there, climbed up with Princess Ella. Ella's hands her tied behind her back and rope was tied around her waist connecting a long rope that Joahnas held in his grip.

"Princess Ella!" Taliá said.

"I'm sorry! They threatened Haon!" Ella said.

"Shut it, princess!" Joahnas said. The four heroes brought out their weapons.

"Drop them!" Kyrean demanded.

"Make us!" Anette said. Kyrean sighed.

"Drop them or else the princess will be having a funeral by next week!" Joahnas said.

"Noah…? Anything we can do?" Daniel asked. Noah was thinking for any plan that was possible without the death of the king's daughter.

"Surrender. That's our only choice," Noah said as he dropped his sword.

"But-!"

"NOW!" Noah said, interrupting Anette. Everyone nodded and dropped their weapons.

"You made the right choice!" Kyrean said.

"Now follow us!" Kyrean said.

"Alright. We'll come quietly…!" Noah said as they followed Kyrean and Joahnas.

"Seriously?" Anette whispered to Noah angrily, "You're seriously just gonna surrender?"  
"They've got Ella! Besides," Noah whispered back, "I have a plan!"

"What would that plan be?" Anette asked. Noah told her and the others of his plan and they agreed it was very clever.

The four heroes were led up a staircase toward a large, black throne. A large, menacing man was sitting in the throne.

"You know," Noah said, "I thought it was the magic. But apparently he really IS that big!"

"Of course I am, fool!" Virion said.

"Sorry…!" Noah said, hiding a smirk.

"Bring my future wife forward!" Virion said. Joahnas looked back at the four heroes and motioned Anette to follow him. Anette hesitated and looked at Noah.

"You'll be fine!" Noah said aloud following up whispering, "Remember the plan!" Anette nodded in agreement, hoping it would look like a fearful nod instead of an 'in control with a secret plan' nod. Anette started following Joahnas toward Virion. She eyed Kyrean, who was holding the four heroes' weapons in his right hand. She just barely managed to hide a smirk face. As she approached Kyrean, her left hand slowly started to move toward her wand, but since she was so close to Kyrean, nobody noticed. Right as she approached Kyrean, she gripped her wand. As she was moving toward Virion and leaving Kyrean behind her, she yanked her wand out of Kyrean's hand and blasted him clear across the room. He was sent sprawling into a wall and fell to the floor unconscious. While he was flying across the room, he dropped Noah's sword, Daniel's dagger, and Taliá's scepter, to which each of them caught. Anette then zapped Joahnas, who had leapt at her, with lightning, stunning him. The four heroes stood in battle formation, Anette standing closest to Virion.

"YOU IMBECILES! NEXT TIME, GET RID OF THEIR WEAPONS!" Virion boomed angrily.

"Of… course… boss…!" Joahnas said before passing out.

"Looks like I'm going to have to take care of you myself!" Virion said. Anette leapt at him and brought down her wand. Virion just simply summoned a massive, glowing, black blade and parried it. He then used the force to push Anette away from him. She skidded across the ground. Anette glanced over at Noah. They nodded at each other. They both leapt at Virion, Anette striking him with lightning and Noah striking him with his sword. Virion summoned a dark ball of energy. He made a motion that split the ball into four pieces. They were sent flying at the four heroes. Only three heroes managed to evade the attack; Noah, Anette, and Taliá. DanTDM(if you got that subtle hint from chapter 3, you are a true member of TeamTDM), was hit by the ball. When he was hit, the ball trapped him in itself.

"No," Taliá said, "Daniel!" She started to run after the magic ball. She brought out her staff and pointed it at Virion.

"Righteous Anger!" she shouted. A golden beam of light surrounded Virion. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it was just enough for him to lose his grip on his magic ball holding Daniel captive. Daniel fell to the ground, landing on his feet. Virion pushed himself to his feet and glared angrily at Taliá.

"Now you're gonna get it!" Virion said as he held his hands above his head. A large, glowing, pink crystal appeared. He then faced his hand palms at Taliá, the crystal following in front of his palm.

"Grah!" Virion said as he jutted his hands forward. The bright beam of pink light was blasted out of the crystal. Taliá, attempted to avoid it, but it was too late. The beam reached her. It didn't hurt her, but a vortex of pink energy started to swirl around Taliá. Eventually, pink, magic rope started entangling itself around Taliá's body. The vortex ceased and Taliá started being pulled in Virion's direction.

"Why you little-!" Before Taliá could finish her sentence, Virion waved his hand and magic wrapped around Taliá's mouth, silencing her.

"Taliá! Give her back!" Daniel said as he started running toward Virion. Virion smirked and eyed Anette, who was fighting alongside Noah against Kyrean and Joahnas. He shot a beam of energy out of his hand. Upon contact, magic like vines started wrapping itself around Anette's body. Eventually, it reached her mouth and wrapped itself around. Virion tugged his hand backward as if he were tugging on rope. Anette was brought into Virion's hand. She glared angrily at him.

"This fight is over," Virion said, keeping the mage and cleric captive, "Drop your weapons! Otherwise, they're dead!" Noah and Daniel dropped their weapons and kneeled down.

"Good boys!" Virion said. He pushed Taliá down the staircase. She landed in Daniel's arms.

"Lock 'em up and throw away the key!" Virion demanded.

"Why aren't you locking up Anette?" Noah asked, slightly peeved at Virion.

"It's like she said, I am going to have her be my queen when my world conquest is done!" Virion responded.

"How dare you! She'll never marry you!" Noah said angrily.

"Enough! Monsters," Virion said as he snapped his fingers, "leave them to be my eternal prisoners!" Several monsters appeared out of nowhere and pinned Noah's, Daniel's, and Taliá's arms behind their back. They turned and started pushing them away.

"Unhand me this instant!" Taliá said.

"You'll regret this!" Noah said.

"Oh ho…" Virion said, "I. Doubt. It!"

 **Update: You will have to wait till February 25th for the next chapter. I felt like being like doing what the creators of Avatar: The Last Airbender did with the end of Season 2; waiting an entire year to find out what happens.**


End file.
